


Fade

by mimsical



Series: [dcmk] promptfic, ficlets, and drabbles [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Double Life, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/pseuds/mimsical
Summary: Whom did he have left that truly knew him?
Series: [dcmk] promptfic, ficlets, and drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the prompt "fade."

Sometimes Kaito felt like a ghost in his own life. 

Whom did he have left that truly knew him? Not Aoko, who he told more lies than truth. Not Jii, who worried enough without further burdens. Hakuba and Koizumi knew a fragment, but they had never touched the whole. 

His mother had been lost to him before she had first left the country, and now she was rarely home at all. 

One of these days, Kaito felt liable to fade out of his life entirely, and there would be nobody left behind who would truly know the person they missed.


End file.
